zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Farore (goddess)
Farore, the Goddess of Courage, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is one of the three Golden Goddesses of Hyrule. Farore, along with her sisters Din and Nayru, came down from the heavens and created Hyrule out of the chaos the land formerly was, each contributing her part in the process. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, created the life forms which would inhabit the land. Upon departure, the three goddesses left the Triforce, the essence of their power, in the Sacred Realm. As the goddess of courage, Farore is closely associated with the Triforce of Courage. Farore is the creator and deity of the Kokiri race and other forest races such as the Kikwi, Koroks, Deku and Monkeys. The spell Farore's Wind was named after her. The Oracle of Secrets, Farore, is named after the Goddess of Courage, as is her descendant who appears in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Farore's Pearl, held by the Great Deku Tree, was also named after her. Faron Province, a province of Hyrule covered in forests, is named in her honor. The Light Spirit, Faron, and its spring were also named after her likeness. Similarly, the Ordona Province, its Light Spirit Ordona, and its spring, may also be named after Farore, as "Ordona" begins with the part of Farore's name not found in "Faron". In addition, the dragon Faron is named after the goddess. In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Tingle claims that Farore is the "Goddess of Wind", and that she blessed Outset Island. Her symbol is the Mark of Farore. The wind god in the song "Wind God's Aria" that Makar learns from Link is Farore. Theories Goddess of Time If Farore is indeed the Goddess of Wind as Tingle states, the Wind Temple may be dedicated to her. Since Link holds the Triforce of Courage and is the Hero of Time, Farore may be the Goddess of Time. Evidence supporting this theory is the fact that Ciela, the Spirit of Courage, is also the Spirit of Time. Her symbol is also the Mark of Farore. The Godddess Farore is the reason The Great Deku Tree was able to father the Kokiri race, as she is the goddess who watches over and represents them. Wife of Zephos Since Zephos is stated to be a "God of Winds" and Farore is the "Goddess of Wind", the two could be married. Otherwise Zephos and Cyclos are could be in holy servitude of her. Gallery The Wind Waker Golden Goddess Statues Farore's Statue (Render).png|Render of Farore's Goddess Statue holding Farore's Pearl from The Wind Waker See also * Din (goddess) * Faron (Skyward Sword) * Faron (Twilight Princess) * Nayru (goddess) * Hylia * Great Deku Tree * Kikwi * Korok * Kokiri de:Farore (Göttin) es:Farore_(deidad) fr:Farore (Déesse) it:Farore ja:勇気の女神フロル pt-br:Farore_(Deusa) zh-tw:花柔(女神) Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword characters